The build-out of a facility generally entails provisioning devices located at the facility by configuring the devices and installing operating system and application software on the devices. A conventional means for performing a facility build includes manually configuring host devices and network devices at the facility and manually loading the appropriate software on the devices from physical media physically transported to the facility. However, this is a cumbersome approach.